Chacun pense à soi
|year=2005 |position=23rd |points=11 |previous=À chaque pas |next=Il était temps }} Chacun pense à soi was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2005 in Kiev performed by Ortal. As a member of the Big Four, France was already qualified for the final. On the night, it was performed last following Latvia. At the close of voting, it finished in 23rd place with 11 points. Lyrics French= Chacun pense à soi Comme si il n'y avait que ça Chacun mène à bien Que ce qu'il veut bien Chacun pense à soi Comme si il n'y avait que ça Chacun mène à bien Que ce qu'il veut bien Regardons autour de nous On vit dans un monde de fous Chacun cherche sa gloire Chacun cherche l'espoir On oublie ce qui nous entoure Ceux qui nous donnent de l'amour On chasse de notre mémoire Ce qui nous empêche d'y croire On laisse au bord du chemin Les chagrins sans lendemain On poursuit chacun sa route On laisse au bord de la route Chacun tous ses petits doutes On poursuit son chemin Chacun pense à soi Comme si il n'y avait que ça Chacun mène à bien Que ce qu'il veut bien Chacun pense à soi Comme si il n'y avait que ça Chacun mène à bien Que ce qu'il veut bien Tenir au creux de ses mains Les clefs de notre destin Mener à la victoire Tous nos rêves d'un soir Et on court après le temps On passe à côté des gens On court après l'argent On se cache, on se ment Même si la solitude Est notre seule attitude On garde en chacun de nous L'amour de ceux qui nous aime Même si on a de la peine On se retrouvera Même si la réalité N'est pas notre vérité On continue à y croire A se battre pour notre histoire Même si le prix à payer Est plus cher à chaque fois On continue à y croire Des espoirs pour nos espoirs Chacun pense à soi Comme si il n'y avait que ça Chacun mène à bien Que ce qu'il veut bien Chacun pense à soi Comme si il n'y avait que ça Chacun mène à bien Que ce qu'il veut bien Chacun pense à soi (Même si la réalité) Comme si il n'y avait que ça (N'est pas notre vérité) Chacun mène à bien (On continue à y croire) Que ce qu'il veut bien (A se battre pour notre histoire) Chacun pense à soi (Même si le prix à payer) Comme si il n'y avait que ça (Est plus cher à chaque fois) Chacun mène à bien (On continue à y croire) Que ce qu'il veut bien (Des espoirs pour nos espoirs) Chacun pense à soi (Même si la réalité) Comme si il n'y avait que ça (N'est pas notre vérité) Chacun mène à bien (On continue à y croire) Que ce qu'il veut bien (A se battre pour notre histoire) Chacun pense à soi (Même si le prix à payer) Comme si il n'y avait que ça (Est plus cher à chaque fois) Chacun mène à bien (On continue à y croire) Que ce qu'il veut bien Hey hey hey |-| Translation= Everyone thinks of himself As if there's nothing but that Everyone accomplishes What he wants Everyone thinks of himself As if there's nothing but that Everyone accomplishes What he wants Let's look around us We live in a world of fools Everyone looks for glory Everyone looks for hope We forget what surrounds us Those who give us love We hunt away from our memory What we don't want to believe We leave behind on the side of the road Our sorrows with no day after We each follow our path We each leave behind on the side of the path All our little doubts We follow our road Everyone thinks of himself As if there's nothing but that Everyone accomplishes What he wants Everyone thinks of himself As if there's nothing but that Everyone accomplishes What he wants We hold in the palm of our hands The keys to our destiny To lead to victory All our dreams of one night And we run behind the time We pass beside people We run for money We hide ourselves, we lie Even if the solitude Is our only attitude We hold within each of us The love of those who love us Even if we are in pain We will find each other Even if the reality Is not our truth We keep believing in it In this fighting for our history Even if the price to pay Is higher with each time We keep believing in it Hopes for our hopes Everyone thinks of himself As if there's nothing but that Everyone accomplishes What he wants Everyone thinks of himself As if there's nothing but that Everyone accomplishes What he wants Everyone thinks of himself (Even if the reality) As if there's nothing but that (Is not our truth) Everyone accomplishes (We keep believing in it) What he wants (In this fighting for our history) Everyone thinks of himself (Even if the price to pay) As if there's nothing but that (Is higher with each time) Everyone accomplishes (We keep believing in it) What he wants (Hopes for our hopes) Everyone thinks of himself (Even if the reality) As if there's nothing but that (Is not our truth) Everyone accomplishes (We keep believing in it) What he wants (In this fighting for our history) Everyone thinks of himself (Even if the price to pay) As if there's nothing but that (Is higher with each time) Everyone accomplishes (We keep believing in it) What he wants Hey, hey, hey Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2005 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five